


Tragedy: Aero Miyako

by TyDieHighFive



Series: Even The Dead Can Have Trials and Tribulations [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDieHighFive/pseuds/TyDieHighFive
Summary: A "young" vampire dealing with the death of their clan leader. A hunt for revenge against the clan may destroy their chances at survival without their leader, however.





	Tragedy: Aero Miyako

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on May 18, 2016, so my writing may not be up to par. The pacing is also terrible. Some people may want to rewrite this though so feel free. If you want me to continue this comment below I guess.

I watched her neck pulsate with the blood running through her veins. I waited patiently anticipating my attack. I launched myself from my hiding spot on the top of the house and tackled her. I pulled her in my house and gently sunk my teeth in her neck, letting the blood slowly flow down my throat. Her blood tasted so good in my dry throat, it had been many months since my last meal scarcely any mortals came around anymore. I would have to move away from my family to The Americas. I hated leaving them but soon they would follow looking for more victims. I despaired over leaving my gorgeous Transylvanian home.The countryside was my favorite place for my runs with my brothers. 

 

“Speak of the devil”, I said as my brothers arrived. “The devil is not one to speak of lightly, Aero”, Coran spoke stifling a laugh. “Shut it, Coran. Now stop being a fool and go tell Mother of our arrival”, Cadmon sneered. “Why must you always ruin my fun? Just because you're 100 years older. Honestl-” “Go tell mother now and I do not have superiority issues unlike you.” I rolled my eyes as they continued to  bicker. I refuse to be part of such acts of idiocy so I flew up to my window and let myself in. Why must my brothers always quarrel? They are so infantile sometimes. 

 

_ Tap. Tap _ . I assumed it was Coran so I ignored it.  _ Tap. Tap.  _ I flung the door open,”What must you need at this hour, Coran?” “Um the name’s Tiberius.” I shot my head up from my book in surprise. “Oh uh what bring you to my humble abode?” Internally kicking myself for saying ‘humble abode’. He laughed quietly and said,” Oh I’m just here on my way to my uncle, Houerv.” As soon as he had appeared he was gone without a single sound to follow. 

 

That night I went out to hunt but yet again as many nights before I found no prey. I couldn’t comprehend where Tiberius had gone I never saw him after our short encounter. I was getting more restless as the days went on, my throat was an open flame of thirst and I needed blood direly.  I would make my voyage during the night that way by the time I got there I would be on time to my aunt’s convention. I reflected on the last time I saw her but did not remember much of the experience. I hope she has been well in North America but I wish she had stayed with us in Transylvania. 

 

I got back to the house and came across my mother crying in the foyer, looking at my father’s portrait. I snuck up behind her, pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered in her ear,”I miss him to but we have to continue on with our existences it's what he would have done in the same circumstance.” But that only seemed to make her sob harder and we stayed there for a few more minutes while we cried together until she slunk away to her room. Still sobbing I ran to my room and let the flashback play through my mind for the 1087th time this month alone. I was sitting in my room reading my autographed book by Jane Austen, when I heard an earsplitting shriek from the front lawn. I sped my way outside and saw the townsfolk burning my father while my mom screamed for them to stop. And then I was back in my room sobbing. I felt like a little fledgling again, curled up on my bed tangled up with blankets and pillows. I slowly got up, went to my mirrors and wiped the tear stains off my cheeks but there was nothing I could do about the red puffiness. I finished packing up and head out the door after giving my mother a quick peck on the cheek. I began my flight to Nightshade, Wisconsin. 

 

Suddenly as I had just began to passed over Croatia, a Croatian sailor’s son hit me with a pebble causing me to fall. I looked at him and glared with the burn of a million suns. He backed up fearfully and said,” Žao mi je gospođo nemojte me povrijediti svojim oštrim zubima!(I’m sorry ma’am, do not hurt me with your sharp teeth!)” I stretched out my hand and wrapped it around his throat and said,”Zašto ne bi ti glup dječak ? Nije li ti i otac vas upozoriti o vampirima ?(Why not you stupid little boy? Didn’t your father warn you about vampires?)” “Molim.(Please.)”, he whimpered. I stabbed my teeth in his shoulder, he cried out in pain, and I dropped him to the pier. I sat there and watched him writhe in agony as he transformed into a fledgling. He looked at me with hungry, wild, mahogany irises.

 

I performed the last part of the ceremony, letting the fledgling drink your blood making you their creator and master. His eyes settled to a gorgeous ruby color prettier than my own garnet and I felt a pang of envy. His eyes popped against his exquisitely tanned Croatian skin. “Što si mi to učinio? Ja sam čudovište!(What have you done to me? I’m a monster!)”, he yelled  before burying his head in his hands. “Ne možete umrijeti sada , a možete napraviti yur obitelj isto tako da mogu biti zajedno zauvijek biti zahvalan sebično dijete!(You can not die now and you can make your family the same to be together forever be grateful selfish child)”, I shrieked at him. “Fino , ali barem reci mi svoje ime propustiti.(Fine , but at least tell me your name, miss .)” “Aero. a ti dijete?( Aero, and yours child?)” “Stephan ”

 

I flashed him a smile and continued on my flight having lost 10 minutes. Stephan followed me quietly. I landed in front of my aunt’s door and knocked three times revealing the vampire mark*. My aunt opened the door quickly, whipping it wide open. “  Lieselotte how are you?”, I asked. “Oh my dear niece I couldn’t be better now that you're here”, she said sweeping me up in a big hug. “And who is your serviteur*, Aero?” “Oh that's Stephan.”, I said looking at my confused serviteur. I realized he didn’t speak English and my aunt doesn’t speak Croatian, what a dilemma. I made Stephan a charmed black curved ring that lets him speak and understand english. 

  
  


 

Once Stephan could understand English, he and Lieselotte endlessly talked. Eventually though, we went and hunted at first, Stephan stood off to the side not wanting to participate, but Lieselotte persuaded him to. He gazed at her adoringly with great longing and desire-at that point I ran towards Lieselotte and threw her against the trees, followed by a healthy snap. She looked at me with never relenting anger and tore my arm from my shoulder splattering blood everywhere. It instantaneously healed and I reached for her throat and choked her while I growled at her,”Stay away from my serviteur, bloody bint!” “Aero, We’ve already done the engagement markings”, she said as she spat blood at me through her teeth. I lost it and I roared a growl so guttural she gazed at me in horror. I dropped her to her knees and she groaned in pain as her crushed windpipe healed. 

 

She stood up and Stephan ran to her side and put his arm around her. “You're mine remember that Stephan she is merely a slag and nothing but that!”, I roared. “ I didn’t ask to be this way you know!”, he replied somberly. “I know.” His eyes bored into mine and I knew he saw the pain in my eyes. I dropped my eyes to the floor and lethargically walked back to Lieselotte’s house. I began to pack my things, when Lieselotte walked in. “What are you doing, precious Aero?” “It seems I’ve overstayed my welcome.” “Nonsense, just because of our little spat? Honestly Aero, when has a fight caused a shortened visit in this family?” “I’ll stay a week longer Lieselotte and that’s it, oh and you can keep that serviteur. I decided he’s not worth it I can always create another.” “Really, Aero, do you mean it?” I could hear the hopefulness dripping from every word. “Yes, Lieselotte, now don’t push it.” 

 

Since our hunting had came short, Stephan and Lieselotte went back out. I waited until I could no longer hear their footfalls,  then ran around the room like a bat out of Hell’s depths, packed my things, and ran out the door leaving nothing but a note in my wake.

 

The next morning, I was in Leavenworth, Washington. I came across a clearing and decided to land and get a bite to eat. I found a hunter pursuing a deer and snuck up behind him and grabbed him. He turned his gun on me and tried to shoot, but I kicked it to the other side of the clearing. He came at me with fists flailing they landed but had the impact of a feather. He kept hitting and then I snapped his neck, he collapsed to the forest floor. I kneeled next to him,  dug my teeth into his wrist and drained him completely of blood giving him a greyish green pallor. I dragged his limp body to the lake and flung him in.

 

* Vampire Mark: a symbol that shows that a vampire inhibits this space

*Serviteur: french word for servant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on May 18, 2016, so my writing may not be up to par. The pacing is also terrible. Some people may want to rewrite this though so feel free. If you want me to continue this comment below I guess.


End file.
